


In The Hardware Store

by ShakespearesRose



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: Adorable Norman Bates, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Protective Sam Loomis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: Norman needs to fix up the Motel and where's the best place for him to get the tools to do so, why Sam Loomis' hardware store of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a fic for my favourite horror movie. Again i apologise for the shortness of this chapter i do hopefully intend to write more.

Norman and Norma. So similar, but he was starting to wish they weren’t. Norman had to get out but he knew he couldn’t he couldn’t leave her here. What he wanted, what he needed didn’t matter, it never had. 

Maybe he could escape if only for a few moments, only to the hardware store, he needed to fix up a few things at the motel anyways. So he headed off into the local town of Fairvale.

Sam Loomis Hardware, that should have what he needed. Norman slowly made his way into the small shop, the bell chimed as he entered. A tall, handsome, stranger made his way over to Norman, after hearing the door sound.

“Can I help you?” The stranger asks. 

“Oh” Norman gasped, he had expected to go unnoticed. He usually does, nobody notices the small, shy young man that lives like a hermit. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, the name’s Sam Loomis” the man responded, “you need any help, looking for something in particular?” he continued. 

Sam couldn’t help but notice that despite being very closed in on himself, this man standing before him possessed an almost ethereal beauty. 

“N-Nor-Norman, Norman B-Bates” he stuttered out eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well Norman, i’m here, so if you need anything just let me know,” Sam said, not wanting to startle the other man. 

“Actually, i-i’m not much of a handyman and I need to fix some things in my m-motel” Norman replied, quite liking the company of the hardware store owner. 

Sam then took Norman around the small shop, explaining all the things he thought Norman might need, telling him what the tool was and what it did, and even how to use it. The Motel owner, was by now getting a little overwhelmed, he knew how to fix small things in the motel but nothing to the scale that Sam was trying to explain to him now.

Seeing just how nervous and withdrawn Norman had become, Sam opened his mouth and spoke before he’d given any thought to what he was going to say.

“I could come to the motel and fix the things for you if you’d like” He offered. Where this came from in his mind Sam had no idea, but he was starting to like the shy boy and was hoping he took him up on his offer. 

“I-I couldn’t im-impose like that, you’ve got a job to do and I-I wouldn’t want to deny the o-other cus-cust-customers of your time” Normal stammered

“Nonsense, I own the store and i have employees, I'd quite like to help you if you’d let me,” Sam replied. 

He gestured around the shop, to where employee Bob Summerfield was serving a customer. 

“Th-there is a lot of things that need fixing, it’s a very old motel and if you insist on doing this, I must insist upon pay-paying you for your time and l-labour” Norman said, taking in a breath as he did so. 

“That’s fine, I'll tell you what, I'll come with you now, take a look at your motel and see what needs doing and i’ll fix some things this afternoon and if i need to i’ll come back and finish, and if you insist on paying me i’ll give you a quota after I've had a look,” Sam replied, meeting Norman’s gaze.

“O-ok” Norman managed to force out, he looked down, Sam could see the hints of redness decorating the others dark features. 

Sam began moving around the shop, telling Norman to wait for him he swiftly told Mr Summerfield that he was leaving to do another job and he would be back later, letting the other man know he would be in charge whilst he was gone, Sam disappeared into the backroom to grab his things. 

Whilst waiting Norman felt a chill ran up his spine, mother wouldn’t like this, he just knew it, but then she didn’t really like anything Norman did. By the time Sam had returned the boy was staring blankly at the wall opposite him with something akin to fear lighting his eyes.


End file.
